A New Member to the Cullen Family
by 50bmg
Summary: This story is about a boy who was abused and beaten by his parents, and some people might save him. Read to learn more. please R&R. It is rated T because it has swearing.
1. Introduction

Prologue

"John!!!" "Get down here right now. Don't you make me come up there mister!!" yelled my dad from downstairs. My life totally blows. I have to wake up at 6:30 in the morning to get to school at eight. Then I don't get home till about 4:00. After I get home I have to do my homework, and woof down dinner. Then I have to go to hockey, and I don't get home till about nine. After hockey my parents make me go to freaking bed which is the most retarded thing ever. I mean all my friends get to go to bed whenever they want. I mean I think I'm old enough to decide when I go to bed. My parents are the most evil people in the world. I could call D.C.F.S. on them for so many different things. They make me work, heavy-manual labor, they beat me if I don't do something exactly right. I'll go to school sometimes with broken bones, a black eye, bruises and cuts all over me. "I'm coming up now so get prepared for your fucking beating young man!!!!!"To sum it down a little bit. I. HATE. MY. FUCKING. LIFE!!!

I read a lot to pass the time, just trying to get by the day with just a little sanity left. I'll read a eight hundred page book in about a day. One day this girl at school I _really_ like told me about this book she read. "John you have to read this book, it's amazing." "Mary I am not going to read that book it's so girly. Also all of the girls in the _entire_ grade have read this book. I mean, I don't want to look like a fag." "Oh Johnny chillax. Who will know about it, besides me? John it really is a good book. It's perfect for you. You'll love it." When she said that I started arguing with myself in my head. Part of me really wanted to read the book knowing that no one else would know. But the other part of me didn't want to read the book at all, because someone might find out I read it and I'd be screwed for life. So in the end I just decided to read it because I really liked Mary. "Alright I'll read it. What's the books' name again? I forgot." "I'm so glad you're reading it John. The name is _Twilight_."

After I got home I went strait to the library. I found the book pretty easily because it's so popular. I went to the self checkout to save myself the embarrassment. When I got home I went to my room as fast as I could. As usual I locked the door; made sure the windows were locked, and closed the blinds. I sat on my bed and started reading the book. Right after I started reading the book, I fell in love with it. I didn't even notice the time as it flew by with unconditional speed. I just was about to read chapter four-teen, when I looked up at my clock. It read 4:30a.m. Oh shit, it's a good thing I don't have school tomorrow.

I finally fell asleep at 6:30a.m. When I woke up I noticed I only had about 20 pages until I finished the book_. I'm going to have to go to the library pretty soon_. I thought. So I picked up the book and started reading again. I finished it within 20 minutes_. Thank God it's already 10:00. So I can go to the library right away. Unless my parents get to me first_. I shivered at the thought. So I got up changed my clothes, (I fell asleep in all my clothes), unlocked the door as silently as possible, opened it, and crept down the steers.

Ounce I was outside I started jogging to the library. It was a nice early December mourning, a little chilly, but it felt nice. I never really did mind the cold. I got to the library in about 10 minutes, I'm always thankful that the library is close enough that I could just walk to it, so I don't have to get driven by someone. I don't like relying on people so much. I like to be as independent as I can. Ounce I got to the library, I returned my book and got the rest of the series because I read the first one so fast and I didn't feel like going back to the library over and over again.

I started reading the books right away after I got home. I finished the second one in about 3hrs. The third one I finished in about 4hrs. And finally I finished the fourth one in about 9hrs; I thought that one was the best. All of a sudden I thought to myself_. I would love living with the Cullens. I don't even care that they're vampires. They don't drink from humans, so it be pretty safe. They'd be nice to me, except Rosalie of course, but all in all they'd be a WAY better family than the one I have now. Who knows if they'd accept me or not? Who even knows if they're real? I don't care, I'm sticking with my belief that they're real and that's that. I hope they come soon._ "If you're out there Cullens please find me and rescue me from these evil people who call themselves my parents." Please, please come and save me."That night was the first night that I dreamt of living with the Cullens.

In my dream I was sleeping in my bed. Then a person walked in through my window and went next to my bed. "Johnny." "Johnny. Wake up." he said. "Who are you?" I mumbled. "I've come to save you." Then all of a sudden my dream ended as I heard a crash that sounded close to my room. "What the..." I said, startled by the sudden noise.

Then I heard this horrendously loud snoring_. Oh. It's just dad_. I thought. "Might as well just go back to sleep now." I said to myself. I fell asleep right away into a dreamless night.

20 Days later.

"10 more minutes till Christmas break." I said to Mary, just before the bell was about to ring. "So are you doing anything over break?" She asked me. "Never am, never do, and never will. I hope that answers your question." "That really sucks that you have such shitty parents. I mean you're such a good person and you don't deserve that." "Ya I know." I said that more to myself than to her._ I really do deserve better parents._ I thought. "Ya. Um, maybe we can hang out some time." she said. "Oh. Ya, I guess so." I smiled at the thought. "Not unless I get killed first." We both kind of laughed at that.

When I got home that day, as usual I went strait for my room. But when I got in there, instead of locking all of my windows, I only locked two of them and left the other one unlocked. I took out the screen, for the unlocked window and opened it a little bit_. I wonder if they could fit in through the window. Probably, and if not, they could just break it. I don't really care_. "JOHNNY!!!!!!" WERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS!!!" screamed my dad at the top of his lungs. "Oh shit. What's he think I did this time." I got up, looked at my clock, which read 10:30p.m, opened my door, and went downstairs bracing myself for another beating.

"SO, YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD PULL A PRANK ON ME!! DIDN'T 'CHA!!" "Dad I didn't do anything, I promise." "OH YES YOU DID MISTER!! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TAKE A KNIFE AND CUT ALL THE SEATS IN MY CAR!!!! THEN YOU PUT A POTATO IN MY FUCKING EXHAUST PIPE!!!!! THEN YOU TOOK YOUR BASEBALL BAT AND BROKE ALL MY WINDOWS!!!!! THEN YOU TOOK A PAIR OF KEYS AND SCRATCHED THEM ALL OVER MY CAR!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!" "Dad I didn't do any of those things. I swear to God I didn't." "I KNOW YOU DID YOU LITTLE BASTARD!!!! COME HERE!!!!!" Then came the beating for something I didn't even do.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Thoughts of suicide filling my brain. I cried and cried and cried for ours until I finally fell into a dreamless sleep. "Johnny. Johnny you got to wake up. Come on Johnny we have to go." I heard a voice say I had no idea who he was but he kept on trying to wake me up and I was getting a little annoyed so I finally said, "What do you want?" I mumbled, my eyes still closed. "Oh. You're awake." he said. "You still didn't answer my question." I said barely awake. "That doesn't matter right now. We have to go." "Oh alright." So I stretched my arms yawned and then opened my eyes. "Holy shit." I said as I opened my eyes. Standing in front of me was this amazingly eloquent teenage boy (about 18), with pale as hell skin and these magnificent golden-eyes.

"You're a... You're a... You're a... Cullen." I stuttered not believing my eyes. "Actually I'm a Hale, but we're all basically related." "Wait you mean to say that you're..." I said while looking him in the eye. "Jasper." "The one and only. But that doesn't matter right now because we _really _have to leave right now." _What's that smell?_ "Uh. Jasper?" "Ya." "Is there a fire going?" "Ya. That's why we have to leave_** now**_." He really stressed the last word. "Um. Alright I just need to get some pants on." I got up went strait to my drawer and got a pair of jeans out, went to go take a piss, and then I put them on.

"Let's go what's taking you so long." I joked as I slid out the window. "Ha. Ha. Very funny. Let's just hurry up and get to the car." Then I saw, a red Ferrari Spider sitting in my drive way_. Holy shit_. "You've got a Ferrari!?" "Ya. So? We have to go now okay. We really have to leave now." "Okay let's go." All of a sudden there was a rush of air around me, and everything was in a blur. It stopped and I realized that we were already in the car pulling out of the driveway. "Holy crap! At least warn me next time." "Sorry. It's just we had to get out of there fast, because big fire equals a lot of attention, and that is not what we need right now." "Oh. But wouldn't a red Ferrari Spider going 220mph in a 20mph zone attract a little attention?" "Funny. They can't even see us. We're just a blur."

"What's with the fire?" "What do you mean?" "Why was there a fire?" I stressed every syllable. "I needed something to cover up the evidence." "What are you talking about?" "John. What do you think happened to your evil most vial, retched, things that you called your parents." When he said that I was a little shocked by him because as he said it he tensed up and was almost breaking the freaking steering wheel. "Oh." Was all I could say. I was glad that those evil fucking scumbags were dead but I was still a little shocked. Just hearing it shakes you up a little bit. "I wish Edward were here right now, because your emotions are so confusing, and going ballistic. First you're happy, then you're sad, then you're shocked. I can't take not knowing." He said all that mainly to himself but I still heard it, and I was kind of sorry. I was putting this guy in frenzy just because of my emotions.

"Sorry." I whispered just barely audible. "Sorry for what?" he said in a very gentle voice. "You're only a twelve year old kid who's almost going into shock because so many things that are completely changing your life are happening in about one hour's time so far. Then you're worried about me because I can sense your emotions and I'm getting a little confused." "That pretty much sums up exactly what I'm thinking right now." "You should get some sleep. I don't want you passing out when we get there. You wouldn't want Rosalie to have a fit now would you?" "That's funny." I said laughing a little bit. "But before I go to sleep I've got a very serious question that I can really only ask you." "Okay. What is it?" "Uh. Well, you know how vampires can like smell humans _scent, _I guess you might say. I was just wondering if..." "If I have a hard time. Is that what you wanted to ask?" "Ya." I said. "The answer is no. It's weird; I can barely even smell you. I mean I can hear your heart pumping and the blood flowing through your veins but I don't want it. My body doesn't crave it, like it normally does if I go around a human." "So I'm guessing it's a good thing, right?" "Yes Johnny that is a very good thing. It means you're safer. Now go to sleep." "Alright" I wasn't able to fall asleep though. I kept my eyes shut, but sleep would never come. It was like that for about two minutes until Jasper helped. He put his hand on my shoulder and then boom. I was out like a light. Wondering what my new life was going to be like? Hoping that they would all like me. _Who knows?_ I thought. _I guess I'll just have to find out for myself._ Then I went into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1 A New Life

Chapter 1. A New Life.

"Johnny. Johnny wake up were almost there." I heard Jasper say. "Hold on. Let me sleep for two more minutes." "Johnny we'll be there in two minutes." When he said that I almost jumped. "Oh. I didn't know we were that close." "Why are you nervous Johnny?" "I'm not nervous." He turned to look at me and smiled. "John, you can't fool me like that. Remember I can sense people's emotions." "Right. I forgot about that." "Alright then. Answer my question now." "Okay. I'm nervous because I'm worried they won't like me. I'm a little, tiny, microscopically worried that I might fall and cut myself, and die." "So you're more worried about them liking you than you dieing." "That's about right." "You are a strange person John."

All of a sudden the tree line ended and I was able to see this magnificent, giant house. It was huge. "Holy crap. Is that where you guys live!?!" "Yep. That's _our _home." "Wow." was all I could say at the time. "Oh, John." "Ya." "Do not swear at all. It would not be a very smart decision." "Okay. I take your word for that." I noticed as we were about drive into the garage. There were three other men in there. "Okay Jasper. Is that Carlisle, Emmet, and Edward." "Yep." "Oh." _Welcoming committee._ I thought. Then out of nowhere one of them just smiled. _I'm guessing by the look on his face that's Edward._ He smiled again. _I'm right._ _Then the older looking one must be Carlisle. And the guy wearing a backwards baseball cap must be Emmet._ Then I noticed something. "We are the girls?" "They're out hunting." "Oh."

When we parked, I was about to open my door when it just swung open. "Hey Johnny. I'm Emmet." "Hi." "Emmet you're scaring the kid." I heard Jasper say. "I'm not scared, just shocked." _And a little scared._ "Emmet." Edward said. Then he put his hand on Emmet's shoulder, and pulled him back gently letting me get out of the car. _Thanks._ He just smiled. I heard Emmet breath in a huge breath through his nose. "Jasper was right. I can barely smell you." "Uh. Cool." I said. "Johnny we are very glad to have you come into our home. Now let's give you the grand tour." said Carlisle. "Okay." So we walked through the garage door into my new home.

Jasper walked right next to me the whole entire time. On the first floor all the walls were knocked down so it looked like one giant room. The second floor had the kitchen, which had really nice appliances, and a couple other rooms that we didn't really look at. The third floor which is the last floor had all the bedrooms. When they showed me my room I almost fainted, I actually did but when they caught me, and I snapped out of it because of their freezing cold skin. It was colder than steel when frozen. My room was HUGE!! I never had seen a room as big as it before. "Wait. This is my room!?!" "Ya." said Jasper "Is there something wrong with it." "No. It's just I've never seen a bedroom as big as this one before." "So you're happy." said Emmet. "Ya defiantly." I replied. "That's good." said Edward. "We will let you look around your room for a little bit. Just so you could get situated." Said Carlisle. "Thanks." I said.

My room was awesome. In the _main room_ was a _king_ size bed, and a huge stereo. On one of the walls is this giant bookshelf that takes up the _entire _wall. Next to the stereo is a huge guitar amp, and a Gibson Flying V black and white guitar._ This place is awesome! It's everything I like and ever wanted. I hope they didn't have to spend to much money on this, because I don't want them going bankrupt just because I'm here._ All of a sudden I heard this huge laugh that came from downstairs. _Who was that?_ Then I thought about what just happened. _Probably Edward._ So I went to my door to go downstairs to part of my new family.

As I opened the door, Jasper appeared right in front of me. "Holy crap." I said, shocked by the sudden appearance. But right away I felt a sudden wave of calmness come over me. _Jasper. _I thought. "Sorry," he said "I didn't mean to surprise you. It's just we're all a little edgy right now. We're just hoping you like it here. You do like it here right?" "Jasper I don't like it," He stared at me shocked. "I love it." He was less tense after I said that, and he started to smile again.

"So were are the girls?" I asked. "Oh," he said "They won't be back till tomorrow. Why?" "I just want to meet them, see if they like me or not." Trust me Johnny they'll like you, they already know you." "Oh. Ya, Carlisle had to leave to go to work. It's an emergency. So it's just you, me, Edward, and Emmet. Home all alone, now we can do whatever we want." All of a sudden he just smiled at me. "Uh." I said "Is that a good thing?" "Trust me Johnny this is going to be fun." Suddenly there was a rush of air, and everything was blurry around me. _Holy shit!_ _This is awesome. _About 5 seconds later it stopped, and I noticed we were outside.

"That was fast!" I said as I stumbled out of his arms, onto the ground. "Oh." I said, "Next time warn me." "Alright." "Hey, Johnny." said Emmet as careless as ever. "Hay, Emmet." I said. "Johnny, do you want to play a game of hide and go seek, vampire style?" said Edward. "Um... What do you mean by _vampire_ style?" "Instead of trying to find the person, you have to try and hunt them." said Emmet." "What!" I screamed, horrified of the thought. _Nice word choice. Holy fucking crap. I wonder if he actually means that I run, and then I die._ "That is not what we mean." said Edward. "Then what do you mean?" "We're trying to say that we use our enhanced senses to find each other." said Jasper. "Well then that's totally unfair on my part! I mean, you guys could smell me, hear my heartbeat, read my thoughts, screw with my emotions, and _totally _out run me! So what's the point in me playing?"

"Because it's fun." said Emmet. "How about this," said Jasper, "Me and Ed will help you hide, and when we're ready we can tell Emmet to come and find you." "I guess so." I said. "Sweet." said Emmet. "Come on Johnny." Jasper said, while holding out his outstretched hand obviously gesturing me to grab it. "Here we go!" he said. Then we took off, flying through the forest in a blur. I wasn't able to see anything clearly, so I just kept my eyes closed, and laid my head against Jasper shoulder.

"This'll be a good spot." said Jasper while he was taking me off his shoulders. "Ya. Em's never going to look here." said Edward. As I became less disoriented, I started to look around. It was extremely green. Everything I could see was green, even the ground. "Wow." I said. _Were am I going to hide_. "Don't worry Johnny, we've already have a spot picked out." said Edward, while Jasper was looking around. "I've got an idea of were I should hide." "Oh, really? Were?" said Jasper. "Under the moss on the ground." I replied back to them. "That sounds pretty good. Though I was thinking of some place with a bit more altitude." Edward said, while looking at this giant mountain ahead of us. "But this'll work." he said. So they told me to lie down on the ground, which I did, and after I laid down they put the moss on top of me. "Don't worry Johnny," said Jasper, sensing my uneasiness, "You'll be out of here in no time." And then everything went silent. I knew I was alone now.

So there I waited. It felt like a couple of hours went by. My arms and legs started "falling asleep." I was thinking of getting up just before I heard this low quiet growl. _What the fuck was that._ I heard it again except this time it sounded more feline. _I'm screwed._ _I really wish Jasper was here right now. _I heard the animal again, and it sounded like it was only a few feet away, heading towards me. _SHIT!_ I thought as I felt the horror of it gripping at me.

"NO!" I heard someone scream, and then I heard a huge crash as two things flew through the air. All of a sudden I hear this ripping sound, followed after by a sucking and a gulping sound. _Oh shit. _After about two minutes the noise stopped and I heard a couple pairs of footsteps coming towards me. "Johnny, it's okay." I heard Jasper say as he pulled me out of my mossy hiding spot. Ounce he pulled me out of the hiding spot I saw something over his shoulder, but I wasn't quite sure what it was, so I started focusing on it. Jasper saw my eyes heading in the direction of the shape I saw. All of a sudden he moved in front of me blocking my view.

"_Jasper_, what's behind you?" "Nothing. He replied almost sharply. I looked at him with a look of confusion on my face. He started looking down, looking ashamed, but all of a sudden his head snapped up. "It took you long enough." Jasper said, as Edward and Emmet came into view. "What happened!?" said Edward, and Emmet together. Edward and Jasper just stared at each other for a couple seconds. Edwards face had a look of shock on it, but he wiped it away as soon as he saw me looking at him with a confused expression. "What Happened?" said Emmet again. "Nothing." replied Jasper, who was staring at Emmet, trying to tell him something. I saw Emmet's and Edward's eyes look behind Jasper and me. But they quickly turned back.

I started to turn around to see what was behind me, but as soon as I tried turning I felt a firm hand on my shoulder preventing me from doing so. "Let's go." said Jasper, picking me up, and before I was even on his back he took off.

As soon as he put me down I took a quick glance over to Edward thinking, _what happened back there? _He kept on looking forward. _Did Jasper feed on an animal? _This time I saw his head go slowly up and slowly down, basically meaning yes. _OH. So now he's upset about it because I was right there and he thought it was...wrong? _He nodded again. _Jasper's silly. I mean it's natural for him to "feed" on animals. He shouldn't feel bad that he was next to me. The only thing I was scared about was not knowing what was going on, and hearing those sick noises._ Edward looked at me with a confused expression. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked seeing Edward looking at me, obviously sensing my emotions which were partly sympathetic, but partly annoyed to. Edward looked up smiling and replied, "Nothing, Johnny just has some _odd_ thoughts. That's all."

I got really annoyed. "Okay!" I said. "My thoughts are _not_ weird at all. I'm just actually thinking about things more thoroughly than other people do. Jesse!" We reached the house by now and Emmet was already inside watching ESPN on the T.V. "What's going on?" Jasper said to Edward and me. "I think you and Johnny should talk." Edward said while he was walking through the door. Closing it softly behind him.

"You know what happened, don't you?" He said barely loud enough for me to hear. "Yep." I replied. "Look Johnny, I'm really sorry I..." "Don't even say that." I said interrupting him. He looked at me confused. "It's natural for you to do that, I mean even if you don't think so, it is. If you didn't do that I wouldn't be here right now." "I guess you have a point there." He replied halfheartedly. "Oh. Come on Jasper cheer up." I said, giving him a light punch in the shoulder. "Alright." He said, sounding better, "Let's go inside."

Edward and Emmet were sitting on the couch _watching_ the T.V, but I knew that they were really eaves-dropping on our conversation. "Wow." I said looking at the hockey game on the T.V, "Detroit's kicking Chicago's ass." I said looking at the score which was 4-0 2nd period, Detroit. "What?" Edward said kind dazed like he wasn't paying attention. _So, you guys were listening in on our conversation, huh?_ He just kept on looking forward. _Ha. I'm taking that as a yes._

Then I noticed that it was really dark; I looked at the clock that was on the kitchen counter and it read 12:02a.m. "It's late." I said, "How long were we out there?" "Oh, I'm guessing, for about six hours." said Emmet. "What!" I said, "It took you _six_ hours to find me?" "Well yeah. Sometimes games could last days." "That's...weird."

All of a sudden I remembered something, "Um." I said, "Remember when I got here and you guys said that everyone else was hunting, by any chance, are they coming back tomorrow." "Yeah, why?" said Edward. "Just wondering." Ounce I started walking up the stairs I felt, for the first time, a feeling of genuine fear.


	3. Chapter 2 The Rest of My New Family

1 Chapter 2 The rest of my new family

**Sorry I haven't written in forever. I've been really busy. I hope you like it. S.M. owns Twilight.**

"What time is it?" I said to myself as I awoke. I rolled over in my amazingly comfortable bed and looked at the clock, it read: 4:30a.m_. Holy shit. It's early_. I tried going back to sleep but I wasn't able to_. I might as well get up now_. So I rolled out of my bed, and started stumbling around my room looking for the light switch. Did I forget to mention how dark it was in there. It was crazy! I wasn't able to see 2cm in front of me. At last, I found the light switch. I only flicked one of them, because I didn't want it to be to bright. When I turned on my lights I went to the bathroom, took a shower, and brushed my teeth. Then I went to my closet. When I opened it I was shocked. "H-o-l-y S-h-i-t." I said to myself sounding out every letter. It was huge. The was rows and rows of clothes Hanging on racks. "Wow." I said to myself as started walking through it. There all this fancy ass clothing. Not fancy as in suites and ties, but fancy as in expensive. _I bet Alice had a fun time shopping._ I finally got through the racks of clothes and found a dresser with some drowers in it. _I wonder if there's any pajama pants in here_. As soon as I opened the first drower I found the pajama pants. After that I found some underwear and a comfy t-shirt_._

_That's better_. I thought as I walked out of the closet. I checked the time again before going downstairs, the clock read: 5:45a.m. I opened my door and started walking downstairs.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Jasper as I got to the second floor, which was my destination.

"Couldn't sleep." I said.

"I could help with that." he said. Immediately after he said that I started getting tired.

_It's not that I can't sleep, I just don't want to._

"Jasper." Edward said.

"What?" said Jasper.

"He doesn't want to sleep." said Edward.

"Oh," he said "Sorry Johnny."

"It's fine." I said. All of a sudden I started feeling more awake.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked as I looked around not seeing him.

"He's out hunting." said Edward. "He'll be back in a little bit."

After he said Emmet's hunting I thought about when the girls were going to come back. I was about to ask it out loud but Edward answered the question just by reading my mind.

"They won't be back till later."

"Oh," I said then I thought of something. "What were you guys doing before I got up?"

"We were waiting for you to get up." said Jasper.

"No seriously. What were you guys doing." I said.

"I was playing my piano. I'm kind of amazed that you didn't wake up from that." said Edward.

"I'm a deep sleeper." I said.

"I was watching t.v, and waiting for you to get up."

"Hey guys." said Emmett.

"You're back early." I said.

"Well, you're up early." he said.

We walked into the living room, and Emmett turned the t.v on, and changed the channel to_ ESPN._

_He is in-love with sports isn't he_. Edward just nodded. We started watching baseball, and it was the Cubs vs. The Red Socks.

_Baseball's for pansies._ Edward stared at me in shock and disgust.

"What?" I said.

Emmet and jasper looked at Edward and then at me.

"What happened?" they both said.

"Johnny said baseball's for _pansies_." Edward said.

"Well it is." I said.

Now they were all staring at me.

"What?" I said again. I was getting kind of creeped out by the why they were looking at me.

"If you think baseball's such a pansy sport," Emmet said, "What do think a non-pansy sport is?"

"Well that's obvious." I said. "Football."

"_Soccer_?" Emmet asked.

"NO!" I said, "American football, the brown thing that the Q-B passes to receivers."

"Oh." they all said.

"And in that game you don't run around in a circle like an idiot."

"You've got a point." Emmet said. "Let's play." He was at the door before I could even blink.

"The games no fun with just three people." I said.

"You could play to." He said like it was obvious.

I pictured myself playing, and getting tackled by Emmet. All that's left is a splatter of blood every where.

Edward laughed.

"I don't think that's the best idea." I said.

"It'll be fun." Edward said.

"We won't hurt you." Jasper said. I didn't really trust him because he had a huge grin on his face.

"I won't be able to keep up." I said complaining now as they started pushing me through the door.

"You'll be fine." Emmet reassured me.

"Fine." I said, "What are the teams?"

"All of us verse you." Emmet said smiling.

"That's _totally_ fair." I said super sarcastically.

"How about me and Emmet vs. you and Jasper." Edward said.

"Sure." Jasper said.

"Whatever." I said.

"Let's play." Emmet said. I felt someone grab me and suddenly we were flying through the forest. When we stopped we were at the place where they normally played baseball.

"Who wants ball first." said Edward. He tossed it to Jasper. Obviously reading his mind.

"How the HELL am I supposed to play?" I asked.

"Just wait," Jasper said, "You want to kick-off?"

"No, you can."

He held the ball in one of his hands jogged forward a bit and kicked it. It went so fast I wasn't able to see it.

"Um..." I said as Jasper raced off so fast that he was just a blur. I started running forward. All of a sudden the ball was in my hands. I was a little bit confused but I Held it as tight as I could and started running as fast as I could to the touch-down. A quarter of the way there I felt someone grab onto me, and in an instant I was on the ground. _This is not fun. _I thought as I was trying to get free of the hold I was in. Unsuccessful of course, but at least I tried. The person who was holding me laughed.

"It's not that bad." he said. The game continued on like that for about another hour.

When we got back to the house I was so tired it wasn't even funny. I wasn't able to feel my legs.

"The girls are going to be coming soon." Edward said. "They'll be here in about an hour."

_I'm taking a shower_.

"Good idea." Edward said.

I heard them come in just as I was leaving my room. I wore an Ambercrombie polo and jeans. I heard them talking, their voices like a choir of angels. Weird. I started walking towards the stairs but one of the girls got there before I did. She was small and almost pixie-like. She had dark spiky hair and liquid gold eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here." she said.

"Thanks." I muttered as she hugged me.

"Oh I'm so glad you picked that outfit, you look great." she said. "It's not exactly what I would have picked but it suits you well."

"_Okay._" I said.

"I'm Alice." she said.

"I'm John." I said, "Should I start heading downstairs."

"Probably." she said. Her voice was so upbeat. She seemed really excited.

I started walking downstairs and ounce I got to the bottom and turned my head I saw the most wonderful, prettiest, most beautiful, person that I have ever seen. Except ounce I got past her body and looked at her face which was equally beautiful, she was glaring at me with pure hatred in her eyes. That freaked me out.

"I hope I not an annoyance." I said to everyone.

The pretty lady disappeared and I saw Emmet going after her.

"Did I do something?" I asked really confused.

"No." Edward said, "Rosalie just mad because she thinks you're throwing your life away."

I stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "Does she _know _what my life was like before I came here?"

"Not really." Edward said.

That shocked me because I thought that everyone was in on this thing. Thins thing is referring to my escape and living here.

"Why didn't anyone tell her." said the girl that was with Edward. "She should have known." Her voice was beautiful.

"Sorry Johnny," said Edward, "This is Bella."

"Hi Johnny." she said.

"Hi Bella." I said, "I'll talk to her."

Edward stared at me confused, but I told him in my head that she would understand my story more, if it came from me.

"You've got a point." He said. Edward and Bella walked outside, so the only people left in the room were me, Carlisle, and Esme.

"Hi Mr., and Mrs. Cullen. I'm really glad that you have accepted me into your home."

"We are so happy for you to be here honey." Said Esme as she was giving me a hug.

"I'm glad you're here to." said Carlisle. He took Esme's hand and started to walk out the door when I asked, "Um... Where's Rosalie's room?"

"It's upstairs next to Alic and Jasper's." said Carlisle.

"Thanks."

"Emmet's outside." said Carlisle.

"Thanks." I said. I started walking up the stars. I got to her room and knocked on her door.

"What do _you _want?" she said very menacingly.

"I need to talk to you."

"Fine." she said, "Come in."

I walked in thinking about what I was going to say.


	4. Chapter 3 Disscussion

1Chapter 3 Discussion

"What do you want she said."

"I need to talk to you."

"Come in."

I suddenly became very nervous. I looked at her beautiful body. She still looked really mad at me though.

"I wanted to talk to you, about why I threw my life away."

She sat there waiting. So I began, "My parents weren't the nicest people on the earth," she was about to say something but I held up a finger, for her to be quiet, I continued, "They used to beat me."

I looked up at her she still didn't seem to care.

"They wouldn't just give me a spanking or something, they would literally beat me. They would use what ever they could find, knives, spoons, forks, base-ball bats, they actually shot me ounce."

I looked at her again and she didn't seem so mad anymore, just confused.

"They never treated me right. They acted like I wasn't even there. My mom would make dinner just for herself and my Dad."

"I was starving. Literally." "I was all skin and bones, but than my friends started helping me. There parents always invited me over to their houses for dinner and stuff.

But the beating continued."

"The day I left to come here my Dad thought I wrecked his car.

See, the neighborhood that we lived in was full of gangs. They would go around destroying people's property, and anything they could get their hands on."

"They destroyed my dad's car.

The windshield was shattered, there was holes all over it.

So my dad thought that I did it."

"I was in my room and he started screaming at me to come downstairs. So of course I did, and when I got to the bottom of the stairs, he tackled me to the ground and started beating me. It was really bad." "When I was finally able to get away, I ran up to my room and locked the door."

"I passed out on top of the bed, and when I woke up Jasper was there so I left." I looked at her again hoping that she would understand. She looked at me and did the last thing I thought she was going to do, she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry." she said, "Sorry for your life and they way I treated you. I promise I'll try to be better okay."

"Okay," I said, "I'm just glad that you're not mad at me anymore." she started getting up,

"I'm going to go by Emmet do you want to come or do you want to go to your room?"

"I'll just go to my room. Thanks." I said. I got up to and went to my room. I'm glad that she understands now. It's been a long day, I wonder what time it is. I looked over to my clock which said it was ten-thirty. I sat down on my bed and turned on the t.v. I went through the channels, and picked a comedy movie. I fell asleep about half-way through.

I had a really weird dream. I dreamt that I was in an arctic storm, and earthquake. I was being chased by my dad who had an aluminum base-ball-bat. I tried to run but I wasn't able to move. I started screaming "NO! NO! HELP!" over and over again, when he was five feet away from me, he turned into a huge dark shadow with boiling red eyes. He laughed a deep evil laugh, and then jumped on top of me. "AHHHHH!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed.


End file.
